Bloody Red Family
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: Scout's family is not a secret with the men of RED, so what happens when a sudden and mysterious new arrival shows up in 2fort? What secrets does Scout's past hold, how damaging are they, and how will the team adjust to having someone of the opposite gender living with them. What misadventures will unfold? Will flames be formed between people? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Well,  
I have a lot of stories that need working on but I really wanted to write this!**

**This is my first TF2 story so be nice, please.  
There may be some oops here and there.**

**Okay,**

**On With The Story!**

**:)**

* * *

"Now remember, Jonny likes a story to be read to him before bedtime. And he is to have his bath at six o'clock and then after that dinner and—"

"Don't worry Aunt S. I know how to watch Jonathan." A cheerful voice broke the rant of the older woman who, having trouble leaving her youngest child, was about late for her dinner date with her new boyfriend.

"My friend, I know you can take very good care of him and I am sure we will be finding him safe and sound when we return." The boyfriend said as he stood up from his seat, where he was putting on some very fancy shoes. "And please, keep an eye out for William. Whenever that boy wishes to come home we at least have to have someone here."

Nodding her head, the owner of the cheerful voice took the small child, Jonathan, and beckoned the two older people out. "I will sir. Now go, I don't want to be the reason you two are late."

Nodding his head in thanks, the man took his girlfriend out the door, a bit of convincing was needed, and soon they were driving away to wherever the new boyfriend had planned to take her.

"Now that their gone, how about we watch a movie little John?" the girl asked the small boy who sat happily in her arms. Bobbing his head in a while fashion, the girl took it as a sign of yes. "Okay, I think we can find something to watch."

After a while, the movie came to a close. And looking up at the clock the girl found it half an hour past six. "Looks like you're having a late bath tonight Little John." The girl said as she looked to the floor to find the boy pouting at the idea of having to bathe. "Now don't give me that there look. You always make a scene when getting in but afterwards I can't get you out!"

Picking up the small boy, the girl walked the short distance down the hall to the bathroom. Starting the task of filling up the tub, the girl turned around to the boy who had been patiently, with his arms crossed, on the toilet. "Now come on, let's get those close off."

As the girl began to take the shirt off, the boy let out a war cry, jumped off the toilet, ran past his babysitter, and disappeared down the hall. "Jonathan!" the girl cried but in the end it turned into a smile. Whenever she babysits Jonathan he always did this and she found it fun.

Still holding onto the boy's shirt, the girl walked down the dark hallway but stopped in her tracks when an ear splitting scream came from the living room. "Jonathan!?" Rushing down the hall, the girl came into the room to find nothing out of place. The tv was still on, the lights were on, and toys were all over the place, but no sign of the boy was to be seen.

"Little John," the girl spoke softly. "You al'ight?" Walking towards the kitchen, the girl noticed that the front door was opened and forced too as by the broken frame. Fear hit her just as a voice shouted from behind her.

"Lookie Out!"

But it was too late. Before the girl had a chance to turn around and see what was behind her, a force hit the back of her skull and she could hear a bone crunching sound as she fell to the floor. As she felt her body land on the old carpet, the girl could feel her precious blood oozing out from the large wound she knew was on her head. Mentally she tried to get up, but her body wouldn't listen.

She screamed at herself to get up and find Jonathan but her body felt like it weighed two tons. Luckily her eyes still managed to work and she found herself watching as a tall man, dressed in all black stepped over her. She couldn't make out any features as he was wearing a mask, but she also found her vision beginning to blur over.

Suddenly finding strength to lift her arm up, the girl reached out for what the supposed man held tightly in his hold; a fighting, scared and angry little boy who reached out to his injured babysitter with tears running down his face. "No! Let me go you big meanie! No, cuzzy!"

But nothing could be done. The man completely ignored the child's protest and the girl's garbled cries as her vision went black and her arm fell to the ground. As she lay there, motionless, in her other hand, clutching it as if it were a life line, was the little boy's shirt.

.-.-.-.

**4 years later**

Scout loved the weekends. It was a time where both teams of RED and BLU could rest, sleep in, and do whatever the heck they wanted. And Scout had planned his weekend to be the most perfect he had in a long time. Wake up and make pancakes, for himself and the whole team, have a nice cold shower, go out into the fields behind the BLU base and practice his swings.

That was what he planned to do his two days of freedom. Nothing but being off by himself and doing what he loved.

That is until a certain shout roared in the base and made the start of his perfect weekend turn horribly wrong.

"YOU ARE BURNING THE EGGS PRIVATE!"

Groaning at the shouting from Soldier, Scout stood up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. "If it's Demo I swear tah God I am going to Bonk him later." Getting up, Scout put on more appropriate clothing, as he was only wearing boxers, and made the trip down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Soldier indeed yelling at Demoman who had the whole room in smokes.

"Shut yer yapper Laddie! These here eggs are no way burnt!" The single eye man said but even Scout had to question what would be in his sense burnt. The whole room was filling up with smoke and the smell was nothing to smile upon. Coughing loudly, Scout raced over to the door and windows and opened them all.

"Holy cow man!" Scout cried out as he breathed in the fresh air. "Ya tryin' to kill us all?"

"I'll have you know boy that these eggs are the best!" Demo hollered as he took his eggs and sat down at a clean table. "Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." Scout said as he walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a box of pancake mix. "And that is why we leave Private Scout here to make an American fit meal on our days of rest." Soldier said as he walked out of the kitchen to do who knows what.

Sighing to himself, Scout began the task of making the pancakes and trying not to think of any possible ways that could ruin his weekend. As he began to pour the first pancake into the hot pan, Scout heard the loud footsteps that told him that Heavy was coming.

"Mornin' little man." Heavy said as he sat down at the table. "Pancakes again, yes?" Nodding his head, Scout smiled as he flipped the pancake. "What else on the weekend?" Scout asked as he finished the first batch of Pancakes and handed it off to Heavy. "How are those eggs holding up Demo?"

The Irish man was trying his best not to gag while answering the youngest member of the RED team. "Just… fine." Demo said as he stood up with his half eaten eggs. "Excuse me!" Watching as the man ran down the hall and to where the bathrooms lie, Scout let out a laugh as Medic was nearly knocked down by the running man. "Vhy is herr Demo running to zee restroom? Don't tell me he tried to make his eggs again?"

"Bomb man does not listen well." Heavy said as Medic sat across from him. Sniffing the air, thankfully the smoke was gone, Medic smelt the pleasant aroma of pancakes being cooked. "Wunderbar, at least herr Scout knows how to do somezing right." Trying to ignore the part compliment and part insult, Scout made another plate full of pancakes and handed it off to Medic.

"Well, someone has tah cooks somethin' right here once in a while." Scout said as he turned his back to the two at the table. "Otherwise we would be eatin' that slop Soldier calls food."

"That so called slop Private Scout is what real Americans survive on. Do you think men in battle have time to cook pancakes? No! They eat whatever is in front of them, be it dirt or mud!" Soldier's gruff voice spoke out as he came back and sat down at the table. "Isn't mud an' dirt the same thing?" Scout asked as he handed a plate of pancakes to the new arrival.

"One just tastes better than the other boy." Soldier said as he dug into his meal; thankfully better then eating mud. Trying again not to worry on what they were saying, Scout went to make his meal but when he turned around he found Pyro, Engineer, and Snipes already sitting at the table. "When did ya guys get here?" Scout asked as he placed down a big plate of pancakes.

"Just now." Engineer said as he took a couple of pancakes. "Mrrhm." Pyro said as he took his own plate full. "We could smell these beauties from a mile away we did." Sniper said as he took the remaining pancakes. "Spook said he already ate so we won't be seeing him today."

Sighing that he had yet to eat, Scout turned to make yet again more pancakes. "Vat do you have planned herr Heavy?" Medic asked his comrade who finished his plate. "Heavy will be out in weapons vault to make cataloged of inventory." The big Russian said as he, Medic, and Pyro stood up. Everyone looking at the masked… thing and wondering how he had eaten without them noticing.

As the others talked about what they would be doing, they all up and left the kitchen; leaving Scout alone. Seeing as there was no one left, Scout slowly made his way to the table to sit down and eat his fill of the delicious pancakes but never got to as Demo came in and snatched the plate from his hands. "Thanks Laddie! I need this after those devilish eggs."

As the dark skinned man walked away, Scout was left with a look of totally shock on his face. "No way, No how!" Scout shouted to himself as he got up and checked the box of pancake mix; empty. "Great, just great. What am I supposed to eat now?!"

Looking in the fridge, Scout could only find what appeared to be an old candy bar and what was left of the milk. Sighing at his choice of a meal, Scout made a mental note to tell Medic to make a list of what they needed. Eating and drinking his odd meal, Scout sighed as he raced to his bedroom, grabbed somewhat clean clothes, and rushed to the bathroom.

Lucky for him, no one was in there and so he jumped into a shower and took a nice long cold rinse. "At least this went right." Scout said as he washed his greasy hair with the oddly labeled 'Shampoo' bottle. It smelt like nothing and Scout could care less. But he remembered when he was little how his Ma always bought the smelliest shampoos she could find. It was all they had and it made Scout smell like a frilly garden.

He never really minded the smell, but when his brothers and class mates said he smelt like a girl he usually barked at his Ma to buy manlier smelling shampoo.

Finishing his shower, Scout got dressed and walked out of the showers and to the front door. Stepping outside, Scout took in a big breath of the morning air and took off in a jog. Passing by the barn, Scout picked up his baseball and bat and continued on his way to the fields with a whistle. The tune was one only he knew of and as he reached the field the melody stopped dead at what he saw.

The field where he did his practice was ruined! The ground was scorched, there were rocks everywhere, and not too far away was Engineer and Demo. "Fire!" Demo shouted and Engineer pressed a button that launched, what Scout guessed, was a bomb. Watching as the weapon landed in the middle of the field, Scout was horrified as it blew up and took with it a bunch of the earth below it.

"What the hell dudes!" Scout shouted as he stormed over to the two men. "Oi, we be testing Engineers newest invention. It can launch detonators over—"

"You guys just ruined my field!" Scout interrupted Demo as he pointed his prized bat at the destroy field. "This is my spot where I go and practice my swing! I told you guys this already!" The two men looked at each other and then at the field, and finally on Scout. "This was the field you meant?" Engineer asked, a bit sheepishly. "YES!" Scout yelled.

"Oh, well, sorry Laddie. We thought you meant the one over there." Demo said as he pointed to the sorry excuse of a field Scout had ever seen. "No! You guys knew this was my field!" Scout shouted as he began to swing his bat at his comrades. "Now you're gonna pay for ruining my perfect weekend!"

"Wow there boy!" Engineer shouted as he ducked just in time for Scout's bat to miss him but knock off his hardhat. "We honestly didn't know!"

"Liars!" Scout shouted as he picked up a rock. "Oh we better be going!" Demo shouted as Scout tossed the rock into the air and sent it hurtling at the two. As the two men ran in fear of the temper-tantrum that was Scout, said boy picked up rock after rock and chucked them at his so called friends.

Once they were out of batting range, Scout let out a fierce growl and kicked the ground. "Those ass-hats! Now what am I gonna do?!" His earlier anger doused, Scout slowly made his way to the barn. Maybe there was something in there to do.

Once he reached the old and half fallen in barn, Scout gave the place a look around. Nothing but boxes, some hay, and Medic's precious doves. "Just great, there goes my perfect weekend." Scout shouted as he dropped his bat on the ground while he made his way to the hayloft. Using the ladder, Scout made his way up to his destination and plopped down on a bale of hay.

Sighing angrily, Scout didn't pay attention as the small white dove, Archimedes, came over and sat down on the boy's knee. Lifting his head at the sound of the little bird coos, Scout gave a half-hearted smile. "Hey Archie," Scout said as he gave the bird a gentle touch on the head. "Got any ideas on what I can do for the weekend now?"

The little bird trilled happily as he flew off to a different corner of the room. "Guess not." Scout said as he leaned back on his hay stack and was about to tilt his cap over his eyes when something got his attention. Archimedes was jumping up and down in the corner while tweeting madly. Normally the dove was quiet and content, usually only making a scene when he wanted Medic's attention, so seeing him acting this way made Scout more than curious.

Standing up, Scout thought he had seen something but he couldn't be sure. Picking up his ball he still had with him, Scout gave a good toss and watched as the ball zoomed to the other side of the barn. Archimedes was smart enough to move out of the way as the object was hurtling towards him and as the ball went between some boxes a noise came from behind them.

Scout knew that sound, it was hard to forget when you heard it all your life living with seven older brothers. It was the sound of someone getting the wind knocked out of them. Before he even knew what he was doing, Scout ran over to the other side of the barn while screaming "Spy! There's a spy!"

Before Scout could even reach the other end of the barn, a dark figure jumped down from the loft and began to run outside. Following after the figure, Scout jumped down and the race was on. While picking up his bat, Scout continued to shout spy as the figure managed to stay ahead of him. What was strange about this spy was that instead of being dressed in normal blue attire this one was dressed in a dark black cloak.

But that didn't change Scout's thoughts on bashing the spy's head in, it would help this horrible weekend turn out somewhat good.

As the running pair began to find themselves in the front of the base, they caught the attention of the rest of the team who had all come to help the youngest member and get rid of said spy. "Vat is zee spy doing?" Medic asked as they all watched as the spy began to jump for a window that led inside the base. "Dunno," Scout said as they all began to circle the spy. "But I am going to enjoy this."

Sensing the people around them, the figure turned around slowly to see all the grown men holding up their weapons in an attack form. Suddenly the figure let out a gut wrenching scream and fell to the ground. Every one of the RED members stopped in their tracks at hearing this. Why would a spy scream like that, they normally would die fighting.

"This is non spy." Their own Spy said as he stepped forward, holding his butterfly knife tightly. Slowly approaching the still sobbing figure, Spy gripped the black cloak from it and gave a yank. The dark covering came off the figure with a loud whoosh and was replaced by the sound of the men gasping in shock at what they saw.

"Blimey."

"das ist nicht gut."

"Uh oh."

"Mrrhm Phhtm!?"

"Well I'll be."

"I'll swan."

"God Bless America!"

Everyone stood their grounds but what lay before them was the last thing they expected to see and find and it made them almost shake in fear. Taking a few steps back, Spy dropped the dark cloak as well as his knife. "That is definitely not a spy."

What sat on the ground was a small, terrified, dirty, and tearful child.

As the child and men stared at each other, the older people had only one thing running in their heads.

Crap.

* * *

**Okay, a few thing.**

**I am very bad at writing out accents.  
So sorry about my attempts, I may not even worry about it in later chptrs.**

**Also,  
At the end almost everyone had something to say.  
Who said what in order is listed below:**

Sniper  
Medic  
Heavy  
Pyro **(if you didn't get this than...)**  
Demo  
Engineer  
Soldier

**PLEASE be kind as this is my first TF2 story.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bethan

As the RED team stared down at the terrified child, there was an unnerving silence that had crept up on them. The only thing that gave off a noise was the wind and the ragged breaths of the child on the ground. The child was staring at the older men, almost waiting for something to happen but nothing did. For a while the men did nothing but stand there with their mouths gapped open, and the reason for this was simple.

The child was a girl.

Now, the girl was a child to the RED team for simple reasons. To start off, she was considered a child to them cause they saw Scout as a child. The young self-centered boy was at the age of 20, youngest in the group, and the girl looked to be his age if not younger. Another reason why the girl could be called a child was her eyes.

Her eyes were a bright hypnotizing blue that showed nothing but innocence behind them. In eyes like the Reliable Excavation Demolition team, there was pain, death, and years well beyond their true ages. What they had done and seen had caused them to change over their times at RED industries, but in this young girl's eyes nothing but purity was showing; the troubles of the world not having tainted her.

And seeing such a tender and delicate thing among them made the men pause.

That is until a terrified shout came from behind them all.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

After that, what the men saw, or at least what their untrained eyes could muster, was a red blur picking up the girl and running back inside their base. Looking a bit puzzled, everyone turned around to find Scout was gone and their question got an answer. Scout had taken the girl inside.

"What was that all about?" Engineer asked as he looked to where Scout and the girl had run off to. "Can't say," Sniper said as he began to make his way after the speedster. "But I recon we should find out."

Agreeing with their assassin, the remaining men began the trip back inside. After entering the building, they found it empty. Looking around, no one saw no signs of Scout or the girl. "Where did little man go?" Heavy asked as he thought to check under the kitchen table. Thinking on it, Medic realized that there was one place they hadn't checked.

"Zis vay." Medic said as he began to make his way to the med-bay. Figuring they had no other place to look, everyone followed their medic. The trip was made with no talking but as the team made it to the medical ward doors loud shouts and things falling over was heard. Anger rising in him, Medic pushed open the doors to find his infirmary in disarray.

Jars were tipped over, needles lay on the floor, cabinets wide open, and the reason behind this was that Scout was rushing all over; obviously looking for something. "Stop zis!" Medic shouted as he stormed in with everyone following behind him. "You are making a mess!"

But Scout ignored the older German man. As he ran over to one side of the sanatorium, Scout muttered things like "Where is it?!" and "No, not here!". Having enough of this, Medic ran over to the young man and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "I said stop zis!" Medic hissed as he held Scout above the floor. "Vhy are you making my infirmary a chaotic mess?!"

Trying to escape his captor, Scout gripped Medic's larger arm and grunted in pain. "I am lookin' for your Band-Aids and disinfect spray, Doc!" Scout said as he was finally plopped back down on the ground. "You don't need to make a mess vhile doing it!" Medic shouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Un vhy are you looking for these items anyway?"

Pointing over to a cot in the dark corner of the room, Scout showed everyone who was sitting on it. With her legs pressed up against her chest and her extremely long brown hair almost covering her whole body, the strange girl sat very still and the only sign that she was alive were the soft sobs coming from under the hair.

"I need to clean up her cuts." Scout finally spoke up after a short stillness occurred. "And then I was lookin' for some wash clothes. Bethan's covered in mud."

"Bethan?" Spy spoke up as everyone watched Scout walk over to the cot and sat down next to the girl. "Yeah, her name's Bethan." Scout answered as he ran his hand over the girl's, Bethan's, head. "So you know this Sheila?" Sniper asked and Scout nodded.

Seeing that Scout wasn't speaking again, Medic walked over to the shelf where he knew was the medical Band-Aids, spray, and sanitary wipes Scout had torn up the room looking for. Walking over to the two on the cot, Medic bent down so he was at eye of the girl. "I need her to uncurl for me to clean her vounds."

Nodding his head, Scout patted the girl's shoulder. "Bethan, you need to relax. You're safe… I hope." The last part was said under Scout's breath and lucky for him it went unnoticed by the girl. Slowly she began to loosen up, first her hair fell back, then her blue eyes peaked out from behind her knees, and finally her legs were left to dangle off the bed.

It was then that everyone saw that she was wearing a once white nightgown; it was splattered with dirt, blood, and other filthy substances. Giving the girl a soft smile, Medic took the cleaning wipes and began to swab away all the mud on the girl's body. While this was being done, the rest of the men finally felt the obligation to join the others. "So you want to tell us Laddie how you know this girl and why she is here?" Demo asked.

"I know her 'cause she's my cuz." Scout said as he pushed back Bethan's long hair for Medic to wash away a dirt spot on her cheek. "Mrph mrh hmmph?" Pyro asked behind its masked. "Pyro asked 'she's your cousin'?" Engineer clarified for the others and Scout nodded. "She is."

"Why haven't you talked about her before?" Sniper asked. "You never shut up normally about your family." Shrugging his shoulders, Scout watched as Medic began to apply the disinfect spray and Band-Aids to his so called cousin. "She's kind of the family secret." Scout said as Medic finally finished his task. "Family secret? Vhy?"

"… None of you bozos business." Scout said as he turned his attention back to Bethan, who's eyes were now on the floor. "What are you doin' here Bethan? Why did ya leave the home?" but the girl did not respond, she only kept her eyes to the floor and her bare feet swaying slowly. "Not much of the chatting type." Soldier commented but he soon wished he hadn't.

Coming at him and colliding into it was a glass jar which shattered as it bounced off his face. "Piss off!" Scout shouted as he kept his back to his team. "What has gotten into you?!" Engineer shouted. "What's gottin into me is that I won't just stand here and allow Soldier to disrespect my cuz." Scout said calmly as he picked up Bethan and began to make his way out of the infirmary.

"Oh no!" Medic said as he gripped Scout's shoulder. "You are not going anyvhere until you tell us vho she is and vhy she came here." Shrugging the hand off him, Scout pushed past everyone. "I told you enough already. Now if you excuse me, I need to make a phone call." Leaving the remaining members behind him, Scout did not see the confused, angry, and overall irritated looks on the others' faces.

"I know petit is annoying, but this is far more annoying." Spy said as they all began the trip back to the main part of the building. "Zis is very… different zan the Scout we know." Medic said and everyone had to agree. Scout was more concerned about himself than anyone else in the world, always worrying about himself and only that, so seeing him fuss over a girl was a bit… shocking.

Finally reaching the main part of the base, the team found Scout over by the telephone. The girl was sitting at a table with her hands in her lap while Scout appeared to be having a discussion with someone on the other end of the line.

"Yes, I am calling to check up on Bethan Charleston." Scout's voice sounded calm, but the others knew he was trying very hard to keep his voice down. "No I would not like to call back at a different time. I want to speak with her doctor now!" Seeing that the boy was obviously cross with what the other end had said, everyone sat down at the table to listen in.

After a bit of silence, Scout nodded his head. "Yes, Doc Brown. I want to know how Bethan is doing. Yes I know, it's been a while since I called but please just answer my question." Again, silence occurred and the men found it the proper opportunity to see if they could get some answers out of their new guest. "So, want to tell us why you're here Sheila?" Sniper asked but the girl only stared down at the table. "How about stating how you got in this highly protected area?" Soldier asked but yet again, no answers.

"If you guys want anything out of her," Scout said as he pulled himself away from the phone. "You betta give her some paper and pencils."

Confused by the remark, everyone watched as Pyro got up and grabbed some papers and found a pen. Handing the items over to the girl, everyone watched as she slowly took ahold of the pen and began to draw on the paper.

"WHAT YA MEAN SHE'S MISSING?!"

Everyone cringed at the sharp and high tone Scout's voice went as she screamed at the other person on the phone. "For how long?! And when were you going to tell me this?!" Scout shouted again and a short pause happened before he growled angrily. "Three weeks?! Bethan has been gone three weeks and none of ya assholes thought it even possible to pick up a phone and call me?!"

At hearing this, everyone turned to look at the girl seated before them. She seemed unfazed by the young man's shouts as she continued to draw on her paper; almost as if she was used to this. "Yes I know my ma said never to call her about Bethan, but I am not my ma!" Scout shouted as he clenched his fist to the point his knuckles turned white. "For your information Doc, I do actually care about my cuz so either you find her or I swear to God I will sue you motherfuckers!"

Slamming the phone down, Scout punched the wall next to him. "Doesn't anyone in this world give a damn?" Turning to face his comrades, Scout found them staring at him with a recognizable look saying they wanted some answers. Sighing loudly, Scout pulled up a chair and sat down next to the girl. "So… What was call about?" Heavy asked as Scout took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair.

"I called the… special home where Bethan was _supposed _to be staying." Scout said as he looked over at Bethan who was still drawing something. "Special house? Oh, you must mean a Mental—"

"Shut Up Doc!" Scout shouted as slammed his fist on the table. "Bethan is not mental!" At this, Bethan did stop her drawing. Looking up at Scout, the girl's eyes gazed at the young man through the messy hair with a shameful expression. "You're not Bethan. No way in heaven or Earth are you insane."

"But vhy would she be in ze… 'Special House' if she vasn't?" Medic asked, finding it odd that Scout was calling a Mental Institution something as odd and idiotic as special. "Long story made short, my ma wanted Bethan as far away from my family as possible." Scout said as Bethan went back to drawing. "Why would she do that?" Demo asked.

"… Didn't I already say it was none of you bozos business?" Scout said as he turned to Bethan. "So ya wanna tell me why you skipped town?" Handing Scout a piece of paper, Bethan turned her attention to the table and began to draw a new picture. "Jesus Christ." Scout said as he tossed the paper unto the table. Looking at it, everyone saw that the picture contained what appeared to be a room, and in that room was a picture of a girl. Outside the room was what appeared to be a man with a large key in his hand and he had on him an evil grin.

"What is that supposed to be?" Sniper asked. "They locked her up is what it is." Scout said as he rubbed his eyes. "Bethan hates to be locked up in small places. I knew I should have made Ma put her somewhere better. That place didn't care about her."

"You're not making much sense boy." Engineer said as he watched how Scout gave off a tiring sigh. "Nothing about this makes sense." Scout said as he looked back at his friends. "Look, I can't go into extreme details but can you guys promise not to spill this to anyone else about Bethan?" Scout asked; a serious tone in his voice. At hearing this, the remaining men nodded their heads; knowing fully well that Scout did not make requests like this normally.

"Bethan has a… condition." Scout said as he put his cap on the girl with a smile. "She's special."

"How _special_?" Spy asked as he lit a cigarette only for Scout to take it away and crush it under his foot. "She doesn't work like we do. She used to but not anymore." Scout said as Bethan touched the cap on her head gingerly. "She doesn't speak anymore; an accident left such an impression that she hasn't spoken since it."

"What kind of accident?" Soldier asked as he pointed at Bethan, which made her shy away under the cap's bill. "A very traumatizin' one dude." Scout said as he swatted Soldier's hand away. "Since then she communicates by drawing. That's the reason how I knew what the picture meant; I'm used to her doodles."

"So why put her in a house?" Sniper asked. "She looks plenty enough normal aside from being quiet."

"Ma wouldn't have her in the house anymore. She used to live with us but… after the accident she couldn't stand to look at Bethan." Scout said as he pulled Bethan into a shoulder hug. "I am the only one who really stays in contact with Bethan. She's more a sister than a cuz to me."

"Not that this isn't interesting to hear," Spy said as fiddled with his lighter. " But why is she here? And what are _you_ going to do with her?" Scout seemed a bit distant in answering this question as he took his cap back and put it on his head. "She's here cause she knows I am the only one she can trust. How she got here and found me I can't say.

"And to answer what I am going to do… I was hoping you guys wouldn't mind… if she stayed here for a bit?" At hearing this, everyone stood up and said all together "No!"

At hearing the harsh tone the men used, Bethan dug her face into Scout's chest and gave off a soft whimper. Seeing that they had frightened the girl, everyone took a moment to calm down before Medic spoke. "Herr Scout. It's not zat ve don't vant her here—"

"Non, I really think we don't want her here."

"It's that ve don't think it is safe for her to be here." Medic said as he ignored Spy's remark. "Ve are mercenaries. Und our job entitles lots of unsafe procedures. Vhat if she ended up in ze middle of Kampf? She could get hurt und possibly die." Nodding his head, Scout looked at Bethan who was clinging to him fiercely. "I know. But just for a little while! Until I can find her a place to stay!"

"Little man," Heavy said as he looked down at the two still sitting. "Heavy knows your pain. Heavy leave sisters behind. But sisters safe where sisters are. Sisters not here where it is not safe. Little girl not safe here with guns and bombs."

"You don't think I don't know that?" Scout asked. "I know she's not safe here dumbass. But I am the only protection she has in this world and I'll be damned if I don't help her." Scout said as he stood up, Bethan still holding onto him. "So like it or not, until I can find some place for Bethan to go, she is staying here with us."

Taking ahold of Bethan's hand, Scout began to walk out of the room and down the hall to where their rooms were; leaving the rest of his group to stare as they left.

This was new to the men. Scout was never one to be able to assert authority in the group and be able to hold it. Most of the time when he tried the others pushed him back to his place at the bottom of the metaphorical food chain. So as they found themselves with a new roommate for the time being, Spy said what was on everyone's mind.

"Seems as though the boy finally grew a pair of couilles."

.-.-.-.

As Scout led the way to his room, the young man held onto Bethan's hand tightly. It had been so long since he had seen Bethan, almost as long as he had been working for RED industries, and having her here was so shocking that he didn't want to let her go and have her disappear.

Before coming to be a mercenary, Scout would go at least once or twice a week to go visit and check on Bethan at the asylum but as his job took all his time and offered little to no days off his visits soon came down to none at all. Scout, who normally could care less about what others felt, felt horrible at seeing Bethan like this and under these circumstances.

Finally making it to his room, Scout pushed open the door and walked inside. The room wasn't anything special, a bed, a book case and desk, and a closet where his clothes were but all over were posters and knickknacks of baseball teams.

Walking over to the bed, Scout sat Bethan down on it and cupped the girl's face in his hands. "How about we get that dirty dress off ya." Scout said as he walked over to his closet and looked inside. The only downside of working for RED was that a rule of theirs was that workers had to where nothing but the color red. Red shirts were what Scout used, but the company also offered red pants, shoes, hats, and even… underwear.

Picking out one of his long sleeved shirts and a pair of shorts, Scout turned around to find Bethan had not moved at all. Walking over to his cousin, Scout set the clothes next to Bethan and bent down so that they were looking at each other face to face. "They may be a bit big but this is all I have." Scout said as Bethan raised her arms up to allow Scout to remove the nightgown.

Pulling the dirty outfit off, Scout tossed it to the side of the room. Looking back at Bethan, the young man sighed sadly at seeing the small and damaged body that was his cousin. Bethan had scars all over her body, cuts old and new, and plenty of bruises that came in all assorts of colors. "What did ya get yourself into Bethan? Decide to fight a bear or something?"

Not responding, Bethan crossed her arms over her chest as a cold breeze blew past her. Picking up the red shirt, Scout pulled it over Bethan's head and smiled as her head came out the opening. The shirt was extremely big over her skinny frame, her arms coming out like little toothpicks. Scout was no muscle man himself but Bethan was far worse off than him.

"Okay, now them shorts." Scout said as he picked up the shorts and Bethan stood up. Putting each leg in the proper hole, Scout tried not to laugh at how big they were on Bethan but then remembered that this was no laughing matter.

Bethan was only a few years younger than him, but her body looked like she was extremely under nourished. The only thing that gave it away that she was older was her height; being right under Scout by a few inches.

"Maybe I have a spare belt somewhere." Scout said as he began to look around. Everywhere he looked Scout couldn't find a belt, he even thought to check under the book case but still nothing. Standing up, Scout brushed himself off before turning around. "Guess I don't have—"

Holding in her hand, Bethan held out a dark brown belt with her head facing the floor. Chuckling to himself, Scout took the belt and began to loop it into the belt loops of the shorts. "You were always the better finder than me." Scout said as he finished his task and gave Bethan a look over. The clothes looked like they belonged to a giant on the girl and at this Scout did laugh.

"We'll have to put some muscle and meat on your body Bethan." Scout said as he ran his hand through the long brown locks on his cousin's head. "How about I brush your hair now? Ya looking kindof ratty." Picking up his brush from the desk, Scout sat down on the bed and patted it. "Sit here Bethan."

The girl did as asked, and with her back to her older family member allowed Scout to brush her hair. "When was the last time you got your hair brushed Bethan?" Scout asked as he had trouble brushing out a huge rat's nest. "A month?"

Like always, Bethan did not respond but just sat still as Scout continued to brush her hair. Once the task was over with, Scout turned Bethan around and gave her a look over. "There, good as new. How about something to eat? Probably havn't had anything decent in ages." Taking his hand, Bethan allowed Scout to lead her out of the room and back to the kitchen.

Most the group had gone off to do who knows whatever so Scout had the kitchen to himself. Sitting Bethan down at a table, Scout walked over to a cabinet and found it almost empty; aside from the granola bars. Figuring that would do for now, Scout picked up a few bars and walked back over to Bethan. "Not much to offer, but I promise to make you something special later."

Handing over a bar, Scout watched as Bethan slowly took one and unwrapped it before munching on it quietly. Smiling, Scout walked over to the fridge and found that there were two cans of Bonk! left. Picking them up, Scout opened the two and handed one to Bethan. "Remember these? We used to chug these things all the time."

Taking a sip of his own, Scout watched as his cousin slowly took a sip out of her can.

Scout knew this may not last long, he would be lucky if Bethan would still be here by the end of the weekend, but the young man was enjoying himself.

Bethan was one of the few people Scout put before himself. And spending time with her, even if most of the time conversations were one sided, was something he loved doing.

* * *

**Well, another chptr.**

**Hope people out there like this.**

**Never really wrote anything besides Transformers so this is new to me.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl SUpersonicboy OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Watchful Eyes

Medic had not always been a neat freak but he had found it a useful trait while working with his fellow RED members. Keeping his infirmary organized was easy, his office… not as much. After having to clean up the mess Scout had created, Medic had moved onto cleaning his office; he was already cleaning so he figured he may as well do his work space too.

So far, the floor had been swept, the chalkboard washed, and the trash was taken out. All that was left to do was to organize his work files. This was something he always procrastinated about and now he had a large stack of papers. To help establish some form of order, Medic had manage to create a four filing system. Tests, Injuries, Reports, and finally Inventions were what his papers would be filed into and from there they would be subcategorized into files of his comrades and how they worked into the four main files.

Not really looking forward to this, Medic was about to sit down when a knock came from his door. "Doc? Can we come in?" Sighing to himself, Medic walked over to the door and opened it to find Scout and the new arrival hiding behind him. "Ja, vhat do you vant?" Medic asked as he allowed the pair to enter his office. "Just came by to see if you could give us some papers." Scout said as he turned to face the taller man.

Looking down at Scout, Medic watched as Bethan hid behind her lanky family member and the German found it startling how she was able to completely disappear behind Scout. "Paper, vhy?" Medic asked. "Bethan ran out and I know ya always have some on hand." Scout said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I cannot just give out paper villy-nilly." Medic said as he walked past Scout.

"Awe come on Doc! It helps keep Bethan busy… How about I help you clean up?" Scout said as he spotted the papers on Medic's desk. "An even trade?"

Thinking on it, Medic nodded with a smile. "Deal." Shaking the small man's hand, Medic walked over to a drawer and pulled out a stack of papers and colored pencils. "Why do ya have those Doc?" Scout asked as he gave the papers on the desk a look over.

"I to like to doodle Herr Scout and I find it more fun to be able to use a variety of colours." Medic said as he walked over to his desk.

Looking around, Scout and Medic noticed that Bethan was no longer behind the young man. "Bethan?" Scout called out as they looked around the room. "Oh there she is." Scout said as he pointed over to a corner of the room. Turning to see where Scout had pointed, Medic let out a shocked gasp at what he saw. Bethan was over by his dove's cage, and in her hold was his prized and favorite bird.

"Put Archimedes down!" Medic roared as he made a move to charge at the girl but was stopped when Scout grabbed his arm. "Whoa Doc! She isn't hurting him." Scout said but Medic didn't listen. He never really trust anyone with his doves, let alone Scout, so seeing someone related to the young man worried the German. "Just watch!"

Finally allowing himself to pause a moment, Medic watched as Bethan turned a bit to allow them to see what she was doing. Archimedes was indeed in her hold, but the bird was sitting in her open palms by choice; not by force. His permanently blood stained feathers ruffled as Bethan's slender fingers grazed his tiny head and he gave off a gentle coo.

Medic was surprised by this. Archimedes didn't take to people quickly; Scout had been the first for this to happen when the bird got stuck inside the boy during surgery. Now the dove had taken a liking to another human, and even though it worried Medic that it was a relative of the speedster it seemed as though Scout was correct. Bethan was not hurting Archimedes in anyway.

Allowing himself to easy up, Medic felt Scout's arms release him. "See. Bethan is great with animals."

Nodding his head, Medic walked up to the young girl. She must not have seen him because once he was right behind her she turned around and gasped loudly. "Don't vorry none. I am not mad." Medic said as he held out the papers and pencils to the young girl. "I am more surprised at Archimedes." Calling to the bird, Medic watched as the dove flew out of Bethan's hold and onto his shoulder.

Looking at the papers before her, Bethan slowly reached forward and took the items before running back over to Scout. Watching the girl hide behind her chosen protector, Medic smiled. Innocence like this was very rare to see in his occupation. "Vell, are ve or are ve not going to get these papers filed?"

"I thought you wanted me to do them?" Scout asked as he sat Bethan down in the desk's chair. "We did trade after all."

"Ja, ve did. But vier hands are better than zwei." Medic said as he joined up next to Scout and Bethan. "So, shall ve begin?"

Nodding his head, Scout followed Medic's lead in organizing the papers while Bethan busied herself drawing.

For a while the task looked like it would never end, but Medic had been right as with more working hands the large stack soon disappeared in a matter of minutes. "Zere." Medic said as he placed one hand on his hip while the other on Scout's shoulder. "Done vith time to spare."

"Thanks again Doc." Scout said as he patted Bethan's shoulder. "Time to go Bethan."

The girl stood up at hearing this, picked up her items, and began to follow her cousin to the door. Medic couldn't help himself as he smiled again. Something was strange about this Bethan, and it wasn't that she had come from a mental asylum. Medic was drawn to crazy and strange things so whatever the reason Bethan gave off the vibe he would find out later.

Watching as the pair left his office, Medic looked down at his clean desk to find something was left on it. It was a stray piece of paper, must have been left behind by Bethan was what Medic thought. Picking up the paper, Medic's eyes went wide in shock at what he saw. The drawing portrayed on the paper was of himself. And unlike Bethan's earlier drawing he had seen, this one was heavily detailed.

The medic on the paper was standing tall with his arms crossed; his gloved hands holding tightly to his biceps. His lab coat was blowing in an unseen wind and behind him flew many doves. Nestled on his shoulder was Archimedes, the bird's head held down in a resting position. A visible five o'clock shadow was on his face and even a bit of gray was in the hair-line. Over all, it was a very realistic representation of Medic.

Looking up from the paper, Medic stared out the open door where his guests had left. He wasn't sure what to make of this gift, he would have to ask Scout about it at a later date, but he enjoyed it none the less. Propping the picture on his desk, Medic found himself imitating the image as if he were looking in a mirror. Ironically, Archimedes decided to fly onto his master's shoulder and rest quietly.

Sitting himself down in his chair, Medic laughed lightly at how silly he must have looked. But in the end, he found himself looking at the drawing again with a heartwarming smile.

.-.-.-.

As Scout and Bethan made their way to the living room area of the base, it dawned on the young man that he had forgotten something. "I'll be right back Bethan." Scout said as he placed Bethan down at the coffee table. "I forgot to tell Medic that the fridge is out of food."

Watching her cousin begin to leave, Bethan's eyes widened in horror of being left alone but when Scout turned around with a smile she calmed down. "Don't worry. I will only be a minute. Why don't ya color me a baseball field? Remember those?" Scout said as Bethan sat back down on the floor and picked up a green pencil. Seeing that she was occupied at the moment now, Scout quickly made his way down the hall back to Medic's office.

But had he stayed a few moments more he would have brought Bethan with her.

Soldier came walking in just as the runner left and when his eyes caught sight of Bethan at the table his intentions were not pleasant. In his mind having a woman in the base was bad luck. Woman shouldn't be in the crosshairs of battle and as he stomped his way over to the young girl his shadow casted an eerie darkness over Bethan.

Looking up to see if Scout had returned, Bethan jumped a little at seeing the helmet wearing man. His face did not sport a pleasant emotion as he bent down in front of Bethan and the girl backed away when his rancid breath bathed her airspace.

"Listen here you worthless maggot," Soldier began. "I want you out of my sight as soon as possible. Woman are not meant for the throes of war! You will bring nothing but bad luck for my men or worse you will make them soft!" His powerful yells began to hurt Bethan's sensitive ears. Cupping her head, Bethan tried to block out Soldier but it didn't work. "I said I wanted you out of my sight! That is an order!"

Scrambling up like an injured animal, Bethan raced for the nearest exit. Which so happened to be the hallway that led to the outside of the base. She did not look back to see the pleased look on Soldier's face, all she wanted was a place to hide from the shouting; anyplace quiet.

.-.-.-.

Sniper thought of himself as a patient man, his job entitled him to be that. But at this moment, his patience was as thin as spider silk. He had been out for a small walk around the base, finding nothing better to do, when he had passed the bridge and found himself in a scuffle with the BLU spy.

The bloody wanka had sliced through his shirt and torn part of his vest. Bleeding unto his clothes, Snipes angrily made his way back to his van after he had chucked the spy into the murky waters that separated the two teams' bases. Grumbling under his breath a few choice words, Sniper reached his van but stopped when he found something odd.

The door to his mobile home was wide open, something he never did.

Instinctively Sniper pulled out his Kukri and began to slowly and quietly walk to his van. Nothing could be heard from the other side, but Sniper knew better than to let silence be a sign of safety.

Stepping inside, Sniper found nothing out-of-place. The bed was undisturbed, the fridge was closed, and his closet was shut, but Sniper could hear something. It was the sound of someone taking deep raspy breaths, and they were coming from under the bed. Slowly making his way to the bed, Sniper held his weapon tightly before he swiftly reached under and grabbed the intruder.

As soon as he pulled out the invader, Sniper stopped himself from attacking just as soon as he saw who it was. "Bloody Bogan. What on earth are ya doing in here?" Sniper asked as he stared down at the terrified form of Scout cousin. She was shaking violently at the sight of the man's weapon and Sniper, having a bit of common sense, set the Kukri down. "I not going to hurt ya."

Even with the weapon out of view, Bethan trembled with tears running down her face. Not really sure what to do with a crying girl, Sniper helped Bethan up and sat her down on the bed. "Hey, no more tears. I rightfully don't know what to do with a crying Sheila." Sniper said as he ran his fingers over Bethan's tear soaked face but found himself leaving blood smears on her pale skin. "Sorry mate. Let me get cleaned up and then I'll take ya back to yer twitchy hooligan."

Walking over to his closet, Sniper pulled out a somewhat clean shirt and vest. Setting them aside, Sniper pulled off his damaged clothes before grabbing a gauze and some self-adhesive. Sitting down on the other side of the van, Sniper began the task of bandaging himself up. Normally when he got larger wounds he would go see Medic, but with something as small as a cut like this he didn't bother going in to see the crazed German.

Placing the gauze over the wound, Sniper held it in placed while he began the tedious task of wrapping up the wound. Having trouble getting it around his backside, Sniper let out an irritated groan. "Bloody hell." Trying again to wrap himself up, Sniper looked up to see Bethan staring at him. Her tears had stopped but they had left visible marks on her face as Sniper's blood began to mix with the liquid.

"Mind giving me a hand here?" Sniper asked as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Bethan. "I know ya don't talk much but ya would be doing a real solid if ya helped me with this." Holding the wrap out to Bethan, Sniper watched as for the longest time she did nothing but look at it with a blank expression. "Fine, it's alright. I'll just—"

Just as Sniper was about to take back the self-adhesive, Bethan's slender hand reached out for it and grasped it gently. Not sure what to make of this, Sniper shrugged before turning around. Feeling the girl's surprisingly cold hands on his bare back, Sniper watched as the roll came into his reach from behind him. Taking in his hold, Sniper sent it back to Bethan and the job of patching up the Aussie commenced.

For a while, the two said nothing as they worked together but once the task was finished Sniper turned to Bethan. "Thanks mate." Pulling on his new shirt and vest, Sniper walked over to his sink and dampened a wash cloth. "Now let's clean ya up." Sitting back down on the bed, Sniper rubbed the cloth over Bethan's skin and soon the tear streaks and blood began to disappear.

Once all cleaned up, Sniper smiled to himself. "There we go." Standing up, Sniper held his hand out to Bethan. "Come on then. Yer gremlin is probably worried sick about ya." Taking the older man's hand, Bethan walked slowly behind Sniper but quickly retreated back into the van when a voice shouted out from the distance.

"You kids today don't know respect!"

It was Soldier and from the tone of voice he was using Sniper had to guess he was shouting at Scout for one thing or another. Looking back into his van, Sniper sighed as he walked back in to find Bethan sitting on the bed; cowering in fear.

"Is that why ya were in my van? Solly say something to ya?" Sniper asked but Bethan did not respond. Taking her silence and fearful shivering as a yes, Sniper patted Bethan's shoulder. "Don't sweat it kid. Solly can take a bit to get used to but ya won't have to worry about that will ya?" Sniper said as he stood back up. "Come on than, I promise to keep old potatohead away from ya."

Holding his hand out to her, Sniper smiled as Bethan's striking blue eyes looked up at him and she slowly took his hand. Funny, Sniper thought, how her eyes had this look to them when peeking out from behind those brown locks. Leading the way, Sniper looked around to make sure Soldier had not decided to come outside before helping Bethan down the steps.

Once outside, Bethan's eyes darted all over; looking for any signs of the very loud man. Still holding onto his hand, Bethan took slow steps as Sniper began to take the led towards the base. The trip was made in utter silence, not that Sniper minded, but he had this nagging urge to ask Bethan question after question; since Scout refused to.

Figuring that there was a time and place for everything, Sniper extinguished the itch to ask the girl questions that he knew she would not answer.

.-.-.-.

Scout had never been best friends with Soldier but he was absolutely enraged with the war man. When he had come back from telling Medic that they need to refill the fridge he found where he had left Bethan empty and in her place was Soldier. Automatically the speedster accused Soldier of having to do something with Bethan, not sure what but he knew that Bethan wouldn't run off without a reason.

Naturally Soldier denied having to do anything, saying that he had only walked in and when he did the girl ran off. Heated words were exchanged between the two, soon pushes became shoves, and it ended up with the two men brawling out on the floor. Scout shouting at the top of his lungs where had Soldier taken Bethan and Soldier only screaming at the boy to get off him.

Their roughhousing soon got the attention of the others and soon the whole room was filled with the rest of the team trying to pry the two apart.

"Come off him Solly!" Demo shouted as he finally managed to grab Soldier and tear him away from Scout as Heavy grabbed the boy. "Let me go Private!" Soldier shouted as he kicked at Demoman. "Someone has to teach this boy some manners."

"Like _you_ deserve them!" Scout shouted as he floated off the ground in Heavy's hold. "Now where is Bethan?!"

"Vhy did you leave her alone anyvay Herr Scout?" Medic asked as the young man went still in the Russian's hold. "I was only gone for a few seconds. And I came back as fast as I could, but this bozo was here instead!" Pointing his hand in Soldier's direction, Scout and everyone's attention fell to him.

"What did you do Soldier?" Engineer asked and the man in question just gave off a huff. "I did nothing! I just spoke the truth is all! Woman do not need to be in the mess we are in!" Soldier hollered, making his helmet shake.

"I think the only mess here mate is your sorry carcass." Sniper's voice spoke up as he finally joined the group. Turning their gaze to the late arrival, everyone saw that Sniper was not alone.

"Bethan!" Scout shouted as he was released from Heavy's grip and rushed over to his cousin. "Where was she?"

"In my van." Sniper replied nonchalantly. "Some pickle-headed wanka sent her running there." Turning to face Soldier, Sniper released Bethan's hand and strode over to the man. "Ya need to learn how to properly treat a Sheila mate."

Not even wanting to please the Aussie with a reply, Soldier marched out of the room. Once gone, Sniper turned back to see Scout coddling Bethan; checking her all over to make sure she wasn't hurt. "Give the bloody girl some space ya twitchy gremlin." Sniper said and it did make Scout pause a moment.

"You sure you're okay?" Scout asked a final time before Bethan slowly made her way over to the coffee table and sat back down to finish her drawing.

"Is that a yes?" Demo asked and Scout shrugged. "I thought you were supposed to understand her Tiny?"

"I do… most of the time." Scout replied as he sat down on the couch and just watched as Bethan continued to color.

Seeing as nothing interesting was going to happen, everyone began to leave. Medic was about to make his way to his office when a firm hand clamped down on his arm. Looking down, Medic saw that Sniper was standing beside him but not looking at him. "Can we talk Doc?"

Nodding his head, Medic slowly made his way to his office with Sniper following behind him. Once the two were safely out of ear shot, Medic turned around to face the other man. "Now vhat do you vish to talk about?"

"It's about that bloody Sheila and her watchful jackrabbit." Sniper responded while looking up at Medic. "I almost stabbed her in my van. If I hadn't been so cautious she would have a new opening in her chest."

At hearing this Medic gave off a shocked expression. "Vhat? Care to elaborate vhy she vas even in zere?" Medic asked but Sniper only gave a shrug.

"My best guess is that Soldier said and did more than what he is letting on." Sniper said as took of his glasses and gave the medic a visible look of concern. "That boy don't know the difference from raising a koala and girl. At this rate she will either end up dead or something worse."

Nodding his head, Medic had to agree. Scout was indeed trying his best to watch over the girl but the boy was too sporadic; his mind was always one place while his body was in another. "Und vhat do you suppose ve do?" Medic asked after a bit of silence.

"Until he does find a place for her, which may very well be longer then he keeps blabbing on about, I say we give the boy a hand." Sniper said as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Out of everyone here, I recon we are the only bloody damn fools who understands the situation at hand. Engie may be of help but that bloomin' toymaker tends to have his head in the clouds if ya get what I'm saying."

Nodding his head, Medic did get what Sniper was going with. "Herr Scout is a good junge, but I must agree vith you. But vhat do you mean by giving a hand?" Medic asked, his mind thinking on the subject of amputation in a literal sense.

"Just keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't wander off anywhere she doesn't need to be." Sniper said. "Don't need the Sheila walking over to the BLU's."

In the end the two agreed that for the best interest of the girl they would watch over her. Scout may say he was but in the long run the poor boy would and did need help.

Parting ways, the two could not even fathom what they had just set themselves into.

.

* * *

**Well, new chptr for the few who wish to read this.  
:)**

**This was more of a filler chptr,  
More action will be happening soon in later chptrs.**

**Like always,  
Leave a review, fav or follow, and until next time:**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bedtime Stories are For Kids

**Thanks to those who fav or follow my story.  
Means a lot to me.**

**Kind of another filler chptr.  
To me anyways.**

**ENOUGH OF ME TALKING!**

**On with story.**

**.-.-.-.**

* * *

Scout was more than irritated.

Try combining anger, annoyance, and restlessness and then you have what Scout was feeling like. The young man had just finished yet another call over the phone, one of a dozen in the last three hours, and it did not end well for either end of the conversation.

Scout had been trying his best to find somewhere to send Bethan. First he called the asylum where Bethan was _supposed_ to be at in the first place and asked, or more ordered, that all her belongings to be sent to a mailing address for him to pick up. Scout was not going to send Bethan back there knowing that she had some way of escaping and going undetected for so long.

After that horrific call, Scout began the search for any other places that would take in someone like Bethan. The first couple had said that they were over booked with patience's, others said that they only took in more extreme cases, Scout had even gone so low as to call an Orphanage but they had told him that Bethan was too old.

In the end, Scout had not found one place for Bethan to go.

Looking over at the coffee table, Scout saw that Bethan was still there and still coloring. Almost half of the papers Medic had given her were now scattered on the table; different pictures on each one and all had different meanings to them. Walking over to the girl, the speedster bent down and placed his hand on Bethan's shoulder.

"It's getting late, how about we get something to eat and then get some shuteye?"

Bethan paused a moment in her drawing but quickly returned to it. Nodding his head, Scout stood back up and walked into the kitchen. Being so used to the way Bethan communicated, Scout picked up on things faster than most when it came to interpreting the young brunette's actions. The pause was a form of a yes so Scout began the task of looking for something to call dinner.

The cabinets were all empty, and soon Scout found himself at the fridge. There were a few new items in it, a sandwich, a bottle of water, Soldier's ribs, and some beer. Figuring the owner of the sandwich wouldn't mind him sharing it with Bethan, Scout grabbed it along with the water and a beer. Even though Scout was underage the youngster would now and again sneak one, but it didn't matter if he did or not since his comrades could care less.

Walking over to a table, Scout set down the so called meal down before walking over to Bethan.

"Come on shorty. Eat now, get cleaned up, and maybe I will tell you a story before bed." Scout said as he gathered all the papers together and stacked them up in a pile. Seeing that her family member was cleaning up her pictures, Bethan slowly set down the green pencil she had and stood up. Taking Scout's hand, the two made their way to the kitchen.

Setting the girl down in the chair, Scout pushed her the plate with the sandwich. Taking his half, Scout opened the bottled of water and set in next to the plate.

"Bon appétit." Scout said as he popped open his beer and took a bite of his sandwich. Staring down at the meal, Bethan seemed to study the food. Slowly lifting her hand up, Bethan plucked the olive off the toothpick and plopped it in her mouth.

Sitting on the edge of the table, Scout became confused as to why his cousin wasn't eating.

"You okay Bethan?" Scout asked but the girl didn't look at him as she took a sip of the water. "Look, I know it ain't a glamourous froufrou dish but you need to eat something." Scout said as he pushed the plate forward, but still Bethan did not touch the sandwich.

Sighing to himself, Scout ate the last remains of his meal before taking a sip of the beer. Had he been away that long to forget how picky Bethan was or was it just him? Hearing the sound of loud footsteps, Scout looked up to see Heavy walking in with a grim expression.

"Little man didn't eat Heavy's Sandvich again did he?" the large man said as he opened the fridge to find it empty. "Little man did!"

"Now look here big guy," Scout said as he stood up. "I didn't know it was yours. There is nothin' to eat in this place and I had to give something to Bethan."

Looking down at the still form of the girl, Heavy's anger seemed to melt away. Seeing the plate with half of his sandwich next to her, untouched aside from a missing olive, Heavy smiled before walking over to Bethan.

"Little girl may eat Heavy's sandvich. Little girl needs to grow up big and strong like Heavy!" Pushing the plate closer to Bethan, Heavy turned to face Scout. "But Little man is not allowed to eat Heavy's sandvich. If Heavy catches you eating his food again, Heavy will crush little man."

Nodding his head quickly, Scout held out his beer to the taller man. Not even looking at the drink as he grabbed it, Heavy stormed off down the hall; leaving the two alone again.

Letting out a breath he was holding, Scout sat back down on the table.

"Whoa, I honestly thought for a moment that fatcakes there was going to squash me." Scout said to himself as he looked down to find Bethan eating the sandwich. A bit surprised, and confused, Scout watched as the girl finished off the meal and water in no time at all.

Looking up at Scout, Bethan's blue eyes peaked out from behind her hair with a blank expression.

"Yeah I know. You want that story, but I told ya that ya had to get washed up first." Scout said as he took Bethan's hand and began to lead her down the hall to the washroom. Peaking inside to make sure no one was there, Scout sighed in relief as he found it empty.

Pulling Bethan in, Scout placed her in one of the shower stalls.

"Now I ain't gonna give ya a bath. Just… rinse off and I'll be back in a moment with some clean clothes for ya to sleep in." Scout said as he walked out of the washroom; leaving Bethan to stand in the stall with a confused expression.

Walking to his room, Scout was kind of concerned as to what he was to do with Bethan. If he didn't find her a place by tomorrow, where would she go? The others had made it pretty clear that she was not going to be staying but he couldn't just knowingly drop her off on the side of the road and hope to God that someone picked her up and took care of her.

No, Scout knew that at any cost he was the only fit person to look after Bethan. Sure it meant watching over an almost fully grown woman as if she was a small child but Scout could adjust to it. The only problem he saw was when Bethan needed to be bathed.

Scout would be honest, he had never seen a fully naked woman before and he would be damned if his first would be his little cousin.

Finally reaching his room, Scout opened the door to find something on his bed. Walking up to it, Scout picked up what appeared to be a long nightgown. It was a light gray color and red ruffles on the ends of the sleeves. Where it had come from Scout couldn't guess, but it would do as something for Bethan to wear.

Walking back down to the washroom, Scout became a bit concerned when he found the door open. He knew for a fact that he had left it shut so when Scout pushed it the rest of the way open what he found was not to his liking.

Pyro was standing next to the stall Bethan was in, just casually waiting for something to happen while it stared down at its twiddling fingers. At hearing the door open, Pyro turned it's masked covered face to find Scout looking really angry at it.

"What the hell you doing ya freak?!"

Waving its hands in the air, Pyro pointed at the shower. "Smprh hmmn hmp."

"Get out of here! Trying to see my cuz in her birthday suit is not happening!" Scout screamed as he began to beat the living tar out of Pyro. The fighting could be heard from outside as Engineer stepped in to find the pair throwing punches at the other.

"Alright now that's enough!" Engineer shouted as he pulled Scout off of Pyro, the firebug curled up on the floor. "What in the hell has gotten into you?"

"Pyro was trying to sneak a peek at my cuz while she was showering!" Scout shouted as he tried to get out of Engineer's grip but the older man had a grasp like iron.

"Hmm hmn hrmt!"

"That's not what Pyro is saying." Engineer said as he set Scout down and helped the fallen masked… thing. "Let's hear Pyro's side of the story before jumping to conclusions."

Turning their attention to the arsonist, the two listened while Pyro mumbled on for about a minute before Scout butted in.

"I can't understand a frickin' thing its saying!" Scout shouted. Removing his goggles, Engineer rubbed his eyes before turning to face the boy.

"Pyro said that Bethan was just standing there in the stall. Pyro didn't do anything to her, looked away when her clothes came off and turned on the water for her. That is all, Pyro is still here cause of putting shampoo in her hair. Pyro just wanted to make sure it was all out before leaving."

"And you believe this thing more than me because?" Scout asked but before either Engineer or Pyro could answer sticking her head out from behind the curtain Bethan appeared; her head covered in suds and water dripping to the floor.

"Cause Pyro's story adds up. Now you two make nice so we can get out of here so the little misses can get dressed." Engineer said as he folded his arms; waiting for apologies to be spoken. Sharing looks with the masked pyromaniac, Scout griped under his breath before holding out his hand.

"Sorry." Was all he said before Pyro pulled him into a tight bear hug. Startled by the strange response from Pyro, Scout let out a high pitched gasp as he was lifted off the ground. "Okay okay okay! You can put me down now!"

Setting the boy down, Pyro nodded it's head, patted Scout's shoulder, and walked out of the room with Engineer. Trying to ignore the laughter that went with the two other men, Scout turned his attention to Bethan to find her head still sticking out from the shower.

"Just… hurry up. I found you something to where."

Tossing the shirt to a chair that was strangely in the room, Scout stormed out of the washroom. Once outside the room, Scout found himself leaning on the wall before slipping to the floor. Resting his head on his knees with his arms wrapped around them, Scout tried to calm himself down. There was no reason to shout at his friends, he was only agitated from the calls but that didn't give him the reason to jump Pyro and act like a jerk to his cousin.

Scout lost track of time sitting on the floor but when the sound of wet feet coming up beside him the boy looked up to find Bethan standing next to him. She was wearing the outfit he had given her but her hair was still soaked and water was dripping on her head.

"Let me help ya dry off Bethan. I don't need ya getting sick on me." Scout said as he stood up and stepped into the washroom to grab a towel. Once he found one, Scout stepped back out and wrapped it around his cousin's head. Once her wet hair was all bound in the towel, Bethan's facial features became fully visible now that it wasn't covered.

Her skin was a very pale color, as if she hadn't seen the sun in forever, and the skin around her bones was so tight it made her cheek bones pop out. Her eyes now looked even more a brighter blue against the almost white skin, even with the dark rings under them.

"You got to get out more Bethan. You look like a ghost." Scout said without thinking. Seeing his mistake, Scout watched as Bethan's gaze drifted to the floor. "I didn't mean it like that Bethan. I just meant… How about that story now?"

Perking up at hearing that, Bethan looked up at Scout before taking his hand in her damp one. Smiling to himself, Scout nodded his head before leading the way to his room. Once inside Scout realized something. His bed was only big enough for one person to sleep on, and even when he slept on it the tips of his feet dangled off it. So that could only mean one thing…

He was going to have to sleep somewhere else.

Letting out a tired sigh, Scout moved to the bed before pulling back the sheet thin blankets and fluffing the pillow. "Hop in Bethan." Scout called as said girl walked over slowly before sitting down; the bed giving off a soft creak as the light weight was added to it. Pushing her down into a laying position, Scout pulled the covers over Bethan and took the towel off her head. "Good night Bethan."

Scout was about to turn to leave but when Bethan's slender hand grasped his wrist he remembered what he had promised. "Oh yeah, your story. Now… what to tell you?" Scout said as sat down at the foot of the bed to think of a tale to tell. He could always tell a story of a baseball game he saw but he figured that would keep Bethan up more than put her to sleep. Then an idea crossed his mind.

"Once upon a time, there was this handsome prince. He was the most awesome, the greatest, amazing, and did I mention awesome-est prince in the world?" Scout began as he took of his hat and set it down on the table. "Well, this prince, even though he was handsome looking that didn't get him far. He had to help his older brothers take care of his kingdom and their mother the queen.

"They were happy in the kingdom. The people were prosperous and played ball every night." Scout continued but then remembered that this was a story for Bethan. "In this prince's royal family he had a very beautiful… sister. She was the most dazzling lady in the kingdom and everyone loved her. But… the queen grew jealous of her beauty and sent the princess to stay locked up in a dark tower for many years.

"The other princes didn't question their mother's decision but the youngest and most handsome did. He cared greatly for his sister and knowing that she was trapped up in that tower made his heart hurt. So the good look prince set out to find a place where his sister could live without his mother finding her. The prince traveled far away, very far away, in search of a place but he never found one."

Looking down at Bethan, Scout found her eyes beginning to droop with tiredness.

"But in his search, the prince found a place where he was offered a great deal of gold. The prince soon forgot about his old life, happy to be with his gold. But soon his heart began to remember the true reason he was out on this venture.

"That prince had forgotten about his sister. He had forgotten that tower she was locked in. And he had forgot how much he cared for her safety. So that dumbass prince finally traveled back to his kingdom and demanded the princess' freedom." By this point Scout could feel himself shaking. The story taking on a new meaning than a simple fairytale to lull his cousin to sleep.

"There was a great battle between the prince and his mother and brothers but in the end he won the freedom of his sister. He traveled all the way to the top of that tall tower in hopes of finding the image of his sister he had remembered. But when he opened the door, what he found was not a pretty sight.

"The princess was in a mess she was. She was dressed in rags, her once beautiful long hair now cut and tangled, her once flawless skin covered in scabs and cuts, put it in simple terms she was broken. But the prince didn't see that, what that foolish prince saw was the sister he loved. Taking her in his arms, the prince spoke softly into his sister's ear. He said 'I have found you… and I will never leave you again.' After that the prince took his sister far away from his family and made sure that her days were nothing but happiness."

Looking down at Bethan, Scout smiled to himself at seeing her sleeping and taking in slow breaths. Rubbing his hand over her head, Scout whispered goodnight before standing up and walking out of the room. Once outside, Scout slowly shut his door but when he did he nearly jumped out of his skin when Demoman was behind it.

"That was a heart lifting tale ye told in there." The cyclops said as he laughed lightly at how jumpy Scout was.

"Shut up. It was the only way to put her to sleep. If you frickin' tell anyone about this I'll—"

"Calm yerself laddie. Yer secret is safe with me." Demo said as he walked pasted Scout. "Just to let ye know, when I stayed at the orphanage I took it upon myself to tell the stories to the wee little ones."

At hearing this Scout's anger diminished as he watched the older man walk away. "Really? So, how did I do?"

"For a beginner, ye did fine. But for future thought… don't try to mix in yer life with a story. It can sometimes rattle the little one's it can." Demo said as he walked down the hall to his room before he shut the door behind him. Once alone, Scout ran a hand through his hair. Making his way down to the living room, Scout sat himself down on the couch after turning off the lights.

Taking off his shoes and his shirt, revealing a dirt wife beater, Scout laid down on the dusky old futon with his arms behind his head. Today wasn't _so _bad, but it could have been better. The starter of this weekend didn't turn out the way he had planned but that didn't mean he was bored out of his mind. Rolling onto his side, his back to the open room, Scout closed his eyes with a yawn.

Hopefully tomorrow wouldn't turn sour.

Scout wasn't sure he could take two days where his plans had to be disrupted.

.-.-.-.

The next morning came too early for Scout. The sun wasn't even up yet and he could feel his mind yelling at him to get up. Cracking open one of his eyes, Scout gave the room a look over. This wasn't his room? Where the heck was he?!

Sitting up, Scout then remembered that he had given his room to Bethan last night as she had mysteriously found her way to him. Stretching his sore arms and giving his stiff neck a bend, Scout stood up with a yawn. Why he was up so early ran across his mind as he began to walk to his room. He needed some new clothes and while he was at it he could check up on Bethan.

Pushing his door open, Scout rubbed his eyes to clear away the sleep from them but it didn't help much. Walking over to what appeared to be his closet, Scout pulled out a clean pair of pants and a shirt and proceeded to put them on. Once done, Scout turned to face the bed. The sleep was still in his eyes so giving them another rub Scout's vision cleared up enough to find something very startling.

The bed was empty.

"Bethan?" Scout called out in a hush. "Bethan, where are you?"

Looking all over the room, even under the bed, Scout found no signs of the younger girl and it worried him. Walking out of the room, Scout began the task of searching all places he knew of that Bethan could have wandered off to. The washroom, kitchen, hallways, but everywhere he went he didn't find Bethan. Soon Scout became worried. What if something bad had happened to her? What if she was off somewhere dying and he didn't know where to go find her?

During his panic state, Scout thought he heard something. Listening closely, Scout realized that it was Medic tasteless music playing in the infirmary. Mozart or Beethoven or something along those lines, Scout never really paid attention when Medic told him about them. But at hearing the music it did tell Scout one sure positive thing.

Medic was awake, which could mean a multitude of possibilities.

Storming down to the infirmary, Scout's speed increased as the music got louder and louder. When it got to the point that the music was right behind the medical doors, Scout pushed them open and let out a gasp.

Bethan was in here alright, but what startled him was the state he found her in. Bethan was huddled up in a corner, her hands over her ears while she rocked back and forth on her feet while Medic tried to lure her out.

"Bitte kind, come out und tell me vhat is vrong?" Medic called out to the girl but with the music and her continuous painful moaning she didn't hear him.

"Turn the frickin' music down!" Scout shouted as he raced over to the record player and lifted the needle up. "You're scaring her!"

Once the music was gone, Bethan's rocking and moaning stopped and she looked up at the two men with tears in her eyes. "Ich verstehe nicht, one moment she is fine und the next she is not." Medic said as he stood up when Scout came over.

"She doesn't like loud noises. Makes her act all… well, you saw how she acted." Scout said as he pointed down at Bethan. "Mind telling me why she is here?"

"Besondere, but as to vhy she is here that is answered simply as she valked in of her own free vill." Medic said as he held out his hand to help Bethan up. Slowly taking the offered appendage, Bethan stood up and whipped the tears from her face. "She has been here a vhile. I believe she came looking for you."

"I slept on the couch last night." Scout said as he pulled the brunette into a hug. "I gave her my bed."

"I see, sehr reif von dir, but onto other topics. Did you manage to find a place for Frau Bethan?" Medic asked as he walked over to a table and began to tidy up the place.

"No, every place I called was… too lame for her." Scout said as Bethan released her hold on him and walked over to the little bird cage in the corner. "Hopefully I will be able to find her a place today… otherwise…" Scout couldn't bring himself to say it but he knew his chances at finding a suitable place for Bethan were slim to none.

"Othervise vhat Herr Scout?" Medic asked as he turned to face the young man. "Do you happen to have ein backup plan?" Not responding to Medic questions, Scout didn't say anything as the German placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Herr Sniper und I have spoken about diese matter. Und we have come to agreement zat until proper residence is found for Frau Bethan, that she is able to stay vith us and ve vill help you vatch over her."

Looking up at Medic, Scout's jaw dropped. "You mean it? But what about the others?"

"Schließen Sie den Mund vor Archimedes fliegt in dir dummer Junge," Medic said with a laugh as he closed Scout's gapping mouth shut. "Und yes, I do mean it. Herr Sniper is a… very persuasive man. As for ze others, zey vill have to get over it. But I do not know vhat ve vill do when Frau Pauling comes or when Ze Administrator calls."

"Bethan could just hide somewhere. She's quiet enough that Miss Pauling wouldn't hear her." Scout said as he ran his hand on the back of his neck. "I know it isn't the best of plans but… What else is there?"

Nodding his head, Medic rolled up one of his sleeves that began to fall.

"Ja, Frau Bethan is indeed quiet." Looking over at the girl, Medic smiled at how Archimedes was perched on her shoulder while Bethan rubbed his head gently. "Keine sorgen, Sniper has his van und I have meine office. Those are more than suitable places for Frau Bethan to hide."

Feeling a bit more relaxed now, Scout sat down in a chair for a moment. Having more time to find a place for Bethan put him at ease, but when his mind drifted to what Medic had said earlier his calm expression turned to a scowl.

"I can take care of Bethan myself ya know."

"Ja, sure you can. Just like how you vere vatching her as she vandered into Herr Sniper's van und came into my office this morning." Medic said as he turned to face the boy, his expression surprisingly calm. "I am not saying you are incapable… Ordnung, I am. But Frau Bethan needs more than einer pair of eyes to watch over her."

Thinking about it, Scout reluctantly had to agree with Medic. Having just himself watch over Bethan was proving to be more of a challenge by the day. With her walking off when his back was turned, a prime example, could end with drastic consequences.

"Fine, but get this through your head. If you try to experiment on her or come anywhere near her with you medical crap, you will be feeling the end of my bat." Scout said as he stood up and gave Medic a serious look.

Nodding his head, Medic rolled his eyes. "Bitte Herr Scout. Even I have standards and morals."

Not truly believing that, Scout watched as the German walked over to a cabinet. Could Medic truly be trusted with something like Bethan? Scout wasn't sure but at this point who could he trust besides Sniper. Looking back at Bethan, Scout sighed at seeing how calm she was. Just standing there with Archie on her shoulder, the speedster couldn't remember a time where she was like this.

"How long has she been up?" Scout asked after a bit of silence.

"A couple of hours, drei at the most." Medic said as he pulled out from the cabinet a small box of bird seeds. "Frau Bethan is much like myself; an early riser. I had just voken up vhen I found her stepping into meine office. She was searching for paper I believe. I gave her some breakfast so she should be fine for a vhile."

"Please don't tell me it was that?" Scout asked as he pointed to the box in Medic's hand.

"Was? Mein Gott, nein!" Medic spat out as he walked past Scout and over to Bethan and the bird cage. "I had some breakfast oats. That is vhat I gave her. Vogelfutter, dummer Junge. Warum in aller Welt sollte er glaube, ich gab ihr das?" Pouring some of the seeds into his hand, Medic held it out to one of his female doves and she quickly flew over and began to eat from her master's hand.

"Ada is a lovely dove. Vould you like to try and feed Ode?" Medic said he took Bethan's hand and filled it with some bird seed. Looking into the cage, Medic called out to the male dove. This was one of his oldest birds and Ode could be a bit complicated to work with. Calling to him, Medic watched as the aged dove hop out of the cage, gave Bethan a look, and quickly sprang into her hold and ate the food happily.

"You may see yourself out Herr Scout. I will bring Frau Bethan to you later." Medic said to the boy but his attention was not to Scout.

Scout wanted to say something but at seeing how peaceful Bethan was he didn't. Slowly making his way to the door, Scout could hear Medic talking softly to Bethan. He couldn't make out all the German was saying, by it both being said so softly and words coming out in his native tongue, but something caught Scout's attention.

The words were said again and again before he left the two alone and Scout would be bugged by it the rest of the day as to what it meant.

"Look here meine beschädigt Blume, if you look closely you can see the scar Ode got vhen he flew into the barn."

That was the last thing Scout heard before he left Bethan with Medic.

Deep down Scout knew he could trust the older man but at the same time something deeper told him to watch out. Who knows what that mad doctor could plan in his head.

It could be good or bad.


End file.
